The Morning After
by CheshireGirl0913
Summary: Inspired by the hit Disney Cruise Line show, "Disney Dreams." Following the show's events, Anne-Marie wakes up feeling like something has changed. She can't quite make it out. Maybe it had something to do with her plush Simba sitting on top of the neighbor's window? A one-shot.


**To my readers: I really have to apologize for not updating anything for several months. My life has taken many twists and turns, some I was prepared for and some I wasn't. The last time I posted, I was entering (or had entered) my final year of high school. I had no choice but to put some things on a higher priority on my list than writing stories. I graduated from high school three months ago, thrilled with being free from the place I now freely call a prison. But preparation for college and rehearsals for a production of a Midsummer Night's Dream took over my life for an additional two months. I did try to write, but I had lost my spark in trying. I really haven't written anything in quite awhile.**

**Tonight I grew bored and decided to watch some YouTube videos, as I normally do. I found a taping of a show currently running on the Disney Cruise Line's Magic called, "Disney Dreams."**

**And somehow, between the smiles, the laughter and the small moments of disappointment, I was inspired and I found my spark again.**

**I can't promise that I'll return to some of my other stories. It may take a bit of time before I do.**

**But I'm going to try.**

**So for now, I leave you with my little bit of inspiration after watching the musical masterpiece. And if you haven't seen it yet, then what are you doing here? Go onto YouTube and look for it! My story can wait 45-minutes of pure magic. The story below follows the musical's events to the following morning.**

**And yes, I know I'm posting this so late, but my life lately has given me the occasional case of insomnia lol. So here it is.**

* * *

Sunlight lightly touched Anne-Marie's eyes, waking her from what felt like a hundred years slumber. It felt like she had slept forever, and yet she still felt restless. She stretched her arms with a big yawn, her eyes glazing past the open window.

_Wait, _she thought, _the _open_ window?_

She quickly slipped out of bed, dashing to her window. The streets buzzed with everyday neighborhood activity. The neighborhood kids playing in the park, couples out for morning jogs or dog walks. Why couldn't she shake the feeling that something was different?

She yawned again, looking at her favorite wooden puppet, "Does something look different to you, Pinnoch?" The puppet-boy gave no response, disappointing her a little. She knew that PInnochio couldn't talk, although she wished he would….

_Wait_, Anne-Marie thought again. _Wish_….

She returned her attention to the open window, searching for something that might give a clue of why the word kept tugging at her memory. She turned her head ever-so-slightly towards the building next door….

And found her Simba plush sitting on top of a window.

She groaned loudly, "Now I have to go get it." She opened her drawers, grabbing some pants and a Mickey Mouse sweatshirt. Quickly changing into her clothes in the bathroom, she came back out, grabbing her favorite black boots near her bedroom door and heading directly to the window once again to retrieve her plushie friend.

But he was not there anymore.

"Huh?" Anne-Marie pondered out loud, "I could've sworn…." She looked from one side of her window to the next. She knew she hadn't dreamt it. He was there. Could one of the neighbor kids or adults have taken him?

A voice interrupted her ever-growing train of thought, "Looking for this?" She turned, a smile widening on her face.

"Peter!" She gave him the biggest hug possible as it all came flooding back to her. Genies, Princesses, Kings; she remembered it all! She found her magic! She flew! And it was all thanks to the boy standing in front of her now.

"Whoa! Anne-Marie, I haven't been gone that long!"

"I know," she replied, releasing him. "But I never had a chance to thank you."

"You don't need to. You had all you needed to fly. You just needed a tiny push or two."

"Well… I believe now. Thanks to you." She could feel heat rushing to her cheeks. "Thank you, Peter, for helping me believe."

Peter smiled back, handing her the Simba plush, "Your welcome." He walked over to the window, appearing to prepare for his launch. _Back to Neverland_….

"Peter, wait!" The boy looked at her again as she spoke, clutching Simba tightly in her arms. "Could you come back tonight? Hear a few stories?"

He beamed with excitement, "Sure! Which ones? _Sleeping Beauty_? Or maybe _The Aristocats_?"

Anne-Marie giggled, "I have a new one I'd like to share with you."

"Huh?" Peter scratched his head, "Which one?"

"It's the story of how a girl learned to fly with help of a friend."

He grinned, "Sounds good to me!" With that, he flew away from the window, soaring through the sky. She watched him until he disappeared into the clouds.

"Anne-Marie!" Her mother's voice called. "Breakfast!" She carefully placed Simba on a nearby shelf and left her bedroom.

It wasn't the end quite yet. To Anne-Marie, it felt like the believing was just beginning.


End file.
